The trend in airplanes and other aircraft is currently the use of new materials reducing weight and therefore also a reduction of the thicknesses in the different parts.
In these cases, in which the thickness of the parts it reduced, problems arise when ball joints are integrated into said parts of small thickness so that they can tip slightly when necessary, such that the ball joints will be inserted into respective axes.
The problems arise essentially because the thickness of the parts which incorporate the ball joints is noticeably smaller than the length of the ball joint, as a result of which the seating of the aforesaid ball joint on the respective part is weak and unstable.
In other cases, the thickness of the parts is adapted to the width of the ball joint seating, as a result of which there is very little reduction in weight.